HieiMiku
Alluring Enchantress Miku is a DPS buffing Support. She can buff magical and physical DPS and heal allies and even revive them. Her damage is really low but since she is a Support, she doesn't need it. Requirement : Win a event or donate, then awaken as soon as u reach T4. When you awaken, all your items stay in your bag and those you have equipped will be in the storage, but Stats and gold will be reseted. Skills Disappearance of Hatsune Miku D *'Effect' Place an error in the Vocaloid system so that the next song overrides its limitations. Also grants Miku a very brief immunity to damage. *'Immunity Duration'0,8 seconds *'Cooldown'30 seconds Black Rock Shooter Q *'Effect' Shoot at an enemy target *'Damage '''All Stats x 3,5 per interval damage *'Interval 0,1 second *'Range '''800 *'Error - Limit Override Interval reduced by 50% *'Class Weapon Bonus '''25% bonus damage *'Channel Duration 5,5 seconds *'''Cooldown 20 seconds World is Mine W *'Effect '''Grants bonus to nearby allies' and deals damage if u didn't notice the princess when the song finishes. *'Bonus''' Attack damage by All stats x 3 bonus magic damage *'Damage '''Int x 250 for every enemy, who didn't noticed her damage *'Range 700 *'''Error - Limit Override Range + 50%, all allies receive + 12,5% Magical Damage, Magical Critical Chance and Magical Critical Damage *'Class Weapon Bonus' 50% bonus damage for not noticing her *'Channel Duration '''14,5 seconds *'Cooldown 30 seconds '''Rolling Girl E *'Effect ' Heals allies and grants then damage reduction *'Bonus' 8% Damage reduction *'Heal' 2% Max HP per second *'Interval' 0,1 seconds *'Range ' 900 *'Error - Limit Override' Adds additional 0,04 x Int healing per Interval *'Class Weapon Bonus' Adds a revive at the end of the song when you used limit override before *'Channel Duration ' 10 seconds *'Cooldown ' 50 seconds Melt R *'Effect ' Deals damage to enemies *'Damage ' Int x 5,5 per interval damage *'Interval' 0,1 seconds *'Range ' 1000 *'Error - Limit Override' Interval reduced by 50% *'Class Weapon Bonus' 25% bonus damage *'Channel Duration ' 16 seconds *'Cooldown ' 65 seconds World's End Dancehall T *'Effect ' Grants bonus to nearby allies' *'Bonus' Attack damage by All stats x 3 bonus physical damage, 30% move speed and 50% attack speed *'Range ' 700 *'Error - Limit Override' Speed bonus x 2, all allies receive + 10% Physical Damage, Physical Critical Chance and Physical Critical Damage and 30% Attack Bonus *'Channel Duration ' 16,5 seconds *'Cooldown ' 95 seconds Love is War F *'Effect ' Grants a debuff to nearby enemies. She spawns random blasts around her which deal damage and the last blast stuns when the song finishes. *'Debuff' Enemies receive 20% more damage *'Damage ' All Stats x 17,5 for each blast in 500 AoE damage *'Final Blast' Deals Int x 500 and stuns all enemies in range for 3 seconds damage *'Range ' 1100 *'Channel Duration ' 23 seconds *'Cooldown ' 160 seconds